Orcish Navy
Planes P-111 Soldier The P-111 is the premier fighter of the Orcish military. Compared to other fighters the P-111 is extremely powerful. However what it has in armor and weaponry it equally lacks in maneuverability. Its minigun is located above the cabin and can rotate 180 degrees allowing the gunner to hit targets around the fighter and not just in front Crew: Pilot, Gunner Weapons: 15mm Twin Gattling Gun Defense: 2,-,-,1 Armor: 3 HT: 10 SS: 10 Silhouette: 3 Speed: 4 Handling: +1 Berser-K3R The K3R is an armored gunship that is extremely flexible in the armaments it can have. There are two hardpoints located on the underside of the hull near the front of the ship. The berserker also has a section in the rear of the ship used for housing soldiers although some models may be outfitted with additional hardpoints in stead. Crew: Pilot, x2 Gunners (may have an additional 2), 8 passengers Weapons: 30 Calibur Twin Machine Gun Hardpoints: 2, (may have an additional 2) Defense: 1,-,-,2 Armor: 3 HT: 12 SS: 10 Silhouette: 3 Speed: 3 Handling: +1 Frigates F1-Hammer The Hammer is the main battle frigate for the Orcish Navy. It may be small for a frigate but the F1 still has a bridge located in the nose of the ship, living quarters in the center, and the engine room in the aft. This means that living on the ship for long periods of time can be very taxing on the crew. Crew: Pilot, Co-pilot, Captain, Engineer, 4 Gunners, Quartermaster Weapons: 50.cal Flak Cannon, 5in Twin Cannon, x2 40.cal machine turrets, bomb bay (15,000 lbs) Hardpoints: 2 (where the x2 40.cal turrets are) Defense: 0,1,1,2 Armor: 5 HT: 50 SS: 25 Silhouette: 4 Speed: 3 Handling: -1 Warships Titan Class A Titan Class warship is the most common warship with the Orcish military. It is the reason that the orcs are known for their "shock and awe military" strength. The sheer firepower of the Titan is enough to maintain the orcs military supremacy. Crew: 25 Enlisted crew, 20 Troops Weapons: 16in Triple Barreled Cannon, 16in Quad Barrel Cannon, x4 Rocket Cannisters, x2 50.cal Flak Turrets, Bomb Bay (30,000 lbs) Defense: 2,2,2,3 Armor: 6 HT: 70 SS: 40 Silhouette: 5 Speed: 3 Handling: -1 Warlord Class There are only 3 Warlord Class battleships in existence. These are some of the most fearsome ships in the world with ships like the H.C.S. Battletrance having one of the highest kill counts in the world. These Capitol ships usually lead major offensives and rarely are sent out of the country except in times of war. Crew: 60 Enlisted Crew, 12 Fighter Pilots, 50 Troops Weapons: x2 16in Twin Cannons, x2 20in Explosive Cannon, Mk1 Arcane Railgun, x4 40.cal Machine Turrets, x2 50.cal Flak Cannons Defense: 2,3,3,3 Armor: 7 HT: 125 SS: 60 Silhouette: 6 Speed:3 Handling: -2 Dreadnaughts H.C.S. Hell's Rage Still under construction, the Hell's Rage is a carrier class warship to be captained by the High Commander Orik Falmoore himself. Carriers are a brand new class of ship that house large amounts of planes as well as weapons of their own. When she is fully built, the Hell's Rage will be the crown jewel of the Orc Fleet. She is also equipped to boost her speed for a short time making her extremely fast for a dreadnought class ship Crew: 90 Enlisted Crew, 40 Troops, 76 Fighter Pilots Planes: x6 K3R's, x30 P-111's, x2 Troop Transports Weapons: x2 Archmagi Capitol Lazers, x8 50.cal Flak Cannons, x2 Arcane Missile Launchers Defense: 3,3,3,3 Armor: 8 HT: 200 SS: 120 Silhouette: 6 Speed: 3 (Boost to 4) Handling: -1